CAUTION: Marauders Traveling
by aroar11
Summary: James is given an orb that takes him, Sirius, & Remus to Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Now why would someone do that? To make sure Harry is never born, possibly. While they're there though they can show Harry a thing or two about being a Marauder.
1. Chapter 1

    The thought of going back to Hogwarts was one of the few things that kept Harry going that summer. There just didn't seem to be anything to smile about these days. Even the Durselys who didn't pay that much attention to him noticed that he seemed to be quieter with a sadder expression in his eyes, not that that changed anything. They still treated him as they always had. Well, not always because since the talking to, that some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix had given the Durselys, they were more inclined to leave him alone.

    Which had been more than fine for Harry because since Sirius's death he hadn't felt like talking much. Some days he didn't even speak a word. The bright days had been the ones when he had received a letter from Ron or Hermione. But that was all over now because Harry was on the train back to Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione.

    He still felt Sirius's death but not as badly as he had when he was alone. Hermione and Ron knew Harry had been feeling bad so they had begun to try to distract him; at the moment Harry and Ron were playing chess.

    "Queen to knight-'' Ron had begun to say but was interrupted.

    "You two that's enough,'' said Hermione as she entered their compartment on the train, "We're almost there. Shouldn't you guys be changing now?''

    "You're right.'' Said Harry quickly as he got to his feet.

    "Oy, you, were not done yet.'' Said Ron looking at Harry.

    "Err … we have to change, we don't want to be late, you know.'' Said Harry while looking for his robes.

    "You're just saying that because you know you were losing.'' Ron grumbled, but he too began to look for his robes.

    "I was not.'' Harry said.

    "You were too.'' Replied Ron.

    "Just hurry you two.'' Said Hermione.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    *Some other students on the way to Hogwarts, in the past.*

    "Hey you guys look at this.'' Said James Potter as he threw and caught what appeared to be an orb with gold smoke inside.

    "What's that?'' Remus asked eyeing the ball that his friend was playing with.

    "Have no idea.'' Replied James throwing it higher.

    "What do you mean, you have no idea?'' Said Sirius who had just finished pulling on his robes.

    "Some bloke just handed it to me and told me to break it when I was alone.'' James said.

    "Prongs, you git, didn't your mother ever tell you not to take things from strangers?'' Sirius said while catching the orb on its way up.

    Examining it, in his hand, he thought it looked harmless enough and threw it back to James who caught it.

    "Why would someone give it to you?'' asked Remus, musing out loud.

    "Calm down mother,'' said James sarcastically, "he looked to be in a hurry, probably trying to get rid of it before someone caught him.''

    "Yeah, besides who would want to hurt James?'' said Peter who looked up from the mists of his chocolate frogs.

    "Wormtail you disgust me. We're going to the castle to eat you know.'' Said Sirius who was now sitting sprawled out in his seat.

    "Maybe you should just throw it-'' Began Remus.

    "Oh, calm down Moony, besides we're here already.'' Said James pocketing the ball and standing up as the train came to a stop.

    "Ahhh … the sweet smell of a new school year. What should our goal be this year to make our good friend Snivellus cry in front of everyone or should we go for the gold and try to get the most detentions we have ever had this year? Sirius asked as he opened the compartment door.

    Just then a redhead walked by on her way off the train.

    Turning back to the others Sirius smirked at James and said, "Or should we try for a miracle?''

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    * Present time, before the feast but after the sorting. *

    "Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts,'' Professor Dumbledore, "Luckily for all of you already this year is looking better than the last. For those of you wondering the people who happened to be banned from quidditch last year, you are no longer banned.'' Said Dumbledore with a wink in Harry's direction.

    Upon hearing this, the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers and applauses. They all remembered how bad they lost last year.

    When the cheers died down Dumbledore continued, " I know your all hungry but I must introduce you to your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Professor Kraus. 

    A middle aged short woman stood up as the students gave her a scattered applause.

    "Well she looks O.K.'' said Ron.

    "She has to be better than Umbridge.'' Harry muttered.

    "Now you may-'' Dumbledore started to say but was interrupted by a loud explosion and a blinding gold light that came from the Gryffindor table.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    * In the past, with a different speech being made by Dumbledore. *

    "I welcome you all back to Hogwarts. As usual I would like to remind you that the forest is off limits.'' Said Dumbledore while looking in the Marauders general direction, who all had innocent looks on their faces.

    Dumbledore began to talk again but three of the Marauders were busy looking at James.

    "What's the mater Prongs?'' asked Sirius after his best friend gave a yelp.

    "I don't know, it just burned me.'' James told Sirius who sat on his right side.

    "What just burned you?'' asked Remus.

    "The ball thing.'' James said as he took it out of his pocket.

    Remus who sat on James's left side leaned over to get a better look at the ball, as did Sirius.

    The gold smoke, which had been inside the ball, was now gathering and forming what looked to be a tornado.

    "What is it doing?'' Sirius asked with a frown on his face.

    "I don't Ahhh!'' yelled James and threw the ball in the air. It had just burned his fingers.

    Out of instinct all three guys reached backwards towards the ball and ended up knocking each other's hands out of the way. The ball that they had all been trying to catch hit the floor and shattered. The three Marauders fell a few seconds later, having lost balance when they knocked each others hands out of the way, and landed into a whirl-wind of golden light.

    Falling into it they felt like it was pulling them forwards and not at all gently. They also felt like they were being turned inside out, which is not at all a good feeling. When the pushing and everything finally stopped it wasn't a happy ending because when it stopped they were slammed into the floor.

    "Damn it James!'' Sirius yelled while panting for air, "Next time a stranger gives you something don't take it. And you're supposed to be the top of the class, huh.''

    "He was probably trying to kill you.'' Rasped Remus while trying to stand up.

    "If I see that git again I'll-'' James was starting to say while trying to rise.

    "I don't know about you two,'' Sirius interrupted, "but I seem to remember a date with a certain nurse in the hospital wing.''

    "Yeah, you're right, I feel like I've just been chewed on and spit back out.'' Remus said as he finally got to his feet.

    The other two followed his example and shakily climbed to their feet.

    "I don't think I can make it Padfoot,'' said James as his vision swam before him, "carry me.''

    "Carry you? You should be the one carrying me you brainless git.''

    "Awe that hurts Sirius but I'll make an exception because of your condition.'' Said James as he started to walk the blurry path between the tables.

    "I'm making an exception too,'' said Sirius following James, "If I wasn't in this condition I'd do you some serious bodily damage.'' 

    The three Marauders didn't notice that they knew none of the faces around them or the fact that everyone in there was staring at them. They were used to people staring at them all the time.

    When the three Marauders finally got to the door Professor McGonagall had recovered herself enough to yell, "'Potter, Lupin, Black?''  

    Upon hearing his name Black, always the charmer, turned to the general direction of Professor McGonagall's voice and while bowing said, "Lovely to hear from you Professor McGonagall, I've missed you this summer too. But at the moment and under the circumstances I would really like to see Madam Pomfrey right now, you know drop by, say hi and ask her if I'll ever feel normal again.''

    With that the three Marauders turned, walked out of the great hall and stumbled in the direction of the hospital wing.  

    I would really like for you to review and tell me what you think. Please remember I'm not the real writer of Harry Potter, sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

    Back in the hall Professor McGonagall was left speechless, for a little while anyway.

    "How … it's impossible … it can't be …''

    Professor Dumbledore on the other hand had already gotten over his shock. 

    "Professors please stay here with the students while I see what's going on.'' Turning to face the students he said, "Please excuse Professor McGonagall and I while we go see what's happening. I trust you will all stay, eat and then go directly to bed.'' As he said this, his eyes met Harry's.

    When the two professors had exited the hall all the students erupted with chatter, all except Harry who was to dumbstruck to talk.

    "Err … Harry?'' Ron said, still looking very much confused himself.

    "Listen to me Harry, I don't know what's going on,'' Hermione said trying to get Harry's attention, "but that can't possibly have been your father or Sirius or Lupin.'' 

    Harry somehow managing to speak said, "W-why not?''

    "First of all what do I keep telling both of you? People cannot just pop in and out of Hogwarts. Second of all they would have had to travel forward in time. There are things to take you back in time but there has never been anything that can take you forward in time, like the way they came in.'' Hermione said while looking nervously at Harry.

    Letting what Hermione had just said sink in, Harry started to come to his senses, O.k. I believe you, but that still doesn't explain what happened right now.''

    "Yeah, Hermione, what about that?'' Ron asked, while looking to where the blinding gold light had come from.

    "Well isn't it obvious?'' said Hermione while looking at both of them, "Someone did an elusion charm.''

    "Why would someone do that?'' Ron asked.

    "To show that they could and to mess with Harry. Now only who would do it?''

    All three turned their heads and looked over at the Slytherin table, and sure enough they saw what they had expected to see. They saw Malfoy and his lot bunched together in deep conversation.

    As if he felt their eyes on him, Malfoy turned his head to them and smirked at Harry before turning back to his friends.

    "That slimy, good for nothing git!'' Ron said rather loudly.

    Harry had begun to rise from his seat while still looking at Malfoy.

    How dare he do that!

    Ron and Hermione both seeing this grabbed Harry by the arms and pulled him back down, to his chair.

    "Harry don't do it, he probably did this to get a rise out of you,'' Hermione whispered, "Just ignore him.''

    "Yeah remember he said he'd get you back for landing his dad in Azkaban, this is probably it. He wanted you to do something to him so you could get expelled.'' Ron said.

    "Just act like nothing happened and you could care less. It'll make him more mad just knowing that this little trick of his had no effect on you.'' Hermione said.

    "You're right,'' Harry said while throwing death glares at Malfoy, "but I'm going to get him back for this.''

    "You got that right mate.'' Ron said while too glaring at Malfoy.

    "Let'' s just eat and act like nothings happened.'' Hermione said.

    Grumbling somewhat the boys did just that aware of the gazes they were getting from everyone in the hall.

    Later in his dorm room Harry got ready for bed rather quietly, his thoughts still on what had happened.

    Ron, Dean and his other year mates all left Harry alone, even though they badly wanted to know what he thought of the whole thing. They gave up hope of him telling them when he pulled the curtains closed around his bed.

    Harry, who had had a very long day, went to sleep almost at once. His last thoughts being on how to get Malfoy back. He didn't know what it was going to be but he knew it had to be big. Something that Malfoy wouldn't forget for a while.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    * Somewhere on the way to the hospital wing. *

    "Did any of you get the feeling that Professor McGonagall was surprised to see us?'' Remus asked.

    "Nope. Why should she be?'' Sirius said as he began to see objects a little more clearly.

    "She was probably hoping we would get bored and just drop out of school.'' James said still leading the way.

    "I don't know you guys-'' Remus began.

    "Hey, look a cat want to tie a firecracker to its tail?'' said Sirius in an attempt to distract Moony but it was short lived because the cat disappeared around a corner.

    "Are you guys even trying to-'' Remus started again.

    "Where are they Mrs. Norris?'' A familiar voice interrupted, from around the corner.

    "Awe damn it, why can't that old git just die?'' James whispered to the others.

    "If he dies who else would make our life hell?'' Sirius whispered back.

    Forgetting their pain, which was now going away, they waited for Filch to show his ugly face. They were surprised to see the cat come back into their line of vision first, closely followed by Filch.

    "What are you three doing here? You little beasts are supposed to be at the feast.'' Interrogated Filch who had not even seem their faces yet.

    "So you got a cat.'' Sirius said trying to make polite conversation, but thinking about ways to drive it crazy.

    "You're trying to make my work harder aren't you.'' Said Filch coming closer.

    "Not today my dear man. We're just trying to make our way to the hospital wing.'' James said in a very slow tone as if he were talking to a three year old.

    Half way through what James was saying Filch stopped dead in his tracks and went very pale. Mostly due to the fact that he had seen their faces. Let me tell you if someone had caused you, as much trouble as the Marauders had caused Filch their faces would be imprinted forever in your brain too. Not to mention the fact that he knew they were all dead, except for Lupin who at the present was much older and taller.

    "Oy, Filch, old man are you all right?'' asked Sirius noting the change in Filch's face.

    "Dumbledore!'' Filch gasped as he ran off in the direction of the headmaster's office.

    "Poor man he finally lost It.'' said Lupin shacking his head in the direction Filch had just disappeared in.

    "Yeah,'' said James with a grin on his face, "Hey, what do you guys say about going to the kitchens and getting something to eat? I'm feeling much better.''

    The other two agreed and they changed their direction.

    "Sooo, James do you think Lily will finally go out with you this year?'' Sirius asked with a smile on his face.

    "Shut it Padfoot.'' James said while punching his friend in the arm.

    "Four galleons say she goes out with Snape first.'' Remus said.

    "You too?'' said James with a mournful look on his face.

    Sirius laughed and said, "You're on.''

    James stuck up his nose and began to walk in front of his friends saying, "My so-called friends.''

    "We love you too Prongsy.'' Said Remus and Sirius at the same time.

    When they reached the painting with the bowl of fruit Sirius tickled the pear and pulled the painting.

    "Ahhh … the sweet smell of food. I don't think there is a better smell in the world.'' Said Sirius while making a show of inhaling.

    "Oy, you, house elves. Food. Here. Now.'' Said James as he climbed into the kitchen followed by Moody.

    Instantly there was food being offered to them.

    On his way to grab a glass of marmalade something hurled itself into James almost making him fall over.

    "Hey!'' he yelled at the house elf who was holding tightly to his waist.

    "Dobby did not think that Harry Potter would come to see him so quickly.'' Said the house elf into James's robes.

    "Harry Potter? I'm not Harry Potter.'' Said James looking down into a pair of green eyes that were now looking back up at him.

    Letting go the house elf took a step back and said, "No you isn't. Is you related to Harry Potter than, sir?''

    "I don't think so,'' James said while looking at his friends who were busy pocketing and eating food, "Who is this Harry Potter?''

    "You is not knowing Harry Potter?'' said the house elf with a stunned look on his face.

    "No.'' said James getting a little annoyed.

    "Harry Potter is the greatest wizard ever. He has beaten He-who-Must-not-Be-Named many times and lived. Harry Potter is humble, modest and he set Dobby free sir.'' Said Dobby with a glazed look in his eyes. 

    "What do you mean he beat Voldemort?'' Asked James puzzled. He hadn't been defeated, had he?

    "Don't be saying his name here sir!'' said Dobby as he put his hands over his ears like a few of the other house elves and backed away from James.

    "He's off his rocker,'' said Sirius while trying to talk around a sausage, "No one has beaten the Dark Lord yet. Cupcake?''

    Taking the cupcake James pushed the house elf out of his mind and started stocking up on food too. A few minuets later the guys left the kitchens, pockets filled to the brim with food and started to make there way to their dorm room.

    Busily munching on their food the Marauders would have missed Professor McGonagall if she had not said, "You three to Dumbledore's office right now. Walk in front of me.''

    This wouldn't have been odd but she had her wand out and was looking as pale as Filch had when he saw them.

    "We didn't do anything yet.'' James said but you could hardly tell what he said because he still had food in his mouth.

    "Quiet Potter. Now move.'' Professor McGonagall said.

    The three Marauders not knowing what they had done but not wanting to argue with an armed Professor marched to Dumbledore's office.

    Casting a look over at Sirius James mouthed, 'Did you do anything when I wasn't looking?'

    Sirius just shook his head.

    Well this is wrong, thought James, hope Dumbledore can straighten things out.

    Reaching the stone gargoyles Professor McGonagall said, 'Chocolate Frogs,' and pushed the boys through, when the gargoyles had moved apart.

    Walking up the stairs the Marauders started to make the most innocent faces they could muster, form of habit.

    Reaching the door Sirius opened it and walking in took a seat from the four that were in front of Dumbledore's desk.

    When the rest had filed in and taken their seats also they all looked up at Dumbledore, who had stopped pacing the floor the moment they entered the room.

    "Cupcake?'' said Sirius holding one out to the Professor, clearly trying to sweeten his mood.

    Dumbledore looked down at the cupcake being offered to him, then up to Sirius's face then to James and finally to Remus.

    "Is that all you have to say to me?'' He asked.

    "Nooo?'' said Sirius looking at Remus and James for help, but finding them as clueless as he, "You want a cookie too?''


	3. Chapter 3

    "Mr. Black.'' Said Dumbledore sternly.

    "Err … we haven't done anything yet, I swear.'' James said.

    Dumbledore was confusing him; he had never seen him with that look on his face.

    Dumbledore gave a laugh, that didn't sound like he was very amused, and said, "If you didn't do anything then how did you get here?''

    "The train.'' Said James.

    But clearly that wasn't the answer judging by the look on Dumbledore's face.

    "The train then the carriage? Asked Sirius.

    "Let me be more specific,'' said Dumbledore, "How did you come to be in the future?''

    After looking at one another the Marauders came to the same decision.

    "Err … Professor Dumbledore?'' said James cautiously, "I'm sure if you hurry now you'll find Madam Pomfrey still awake.''

    Dumbledore gave a sad smile and said, "No, Potter, I don't think I need to see her right now. Though I may go see her and get a good headache potion. Now I want you three to tell me how you got here. If you are still clueless try to tell me what that golden light was.''

    "Ah, it was the ball.'' Said Remus, realization dawning on his face.

    Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

    "What ball?'' asked Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall at the same time.

    "The ball James had.''

    Now everyone in the room turned to James.

    "I told you guys some good-for-nothing git gave it to me.'' Said James with a shrug.

    "What did he look like?'' asked Dumbledore.

    "He was wearing black robes with his hood on.'' Said James.

    "Potter how could you be so stupid!'' hissed Professor McGonagall.

    "Well it didn't look dangerous.'' James said defensively.      

    "Potter you took something from a stranger and had no idea what it was!'' yelled Professor McGonagall.

    "I—'' James began to say.

    "Oh, Potter don't get your knickers in a twist.'' Sirius said while smiling up at the ceiling.

    While everyone had been arguing Sirius had been letting it all sink in, since the first time Dumbledore said that they were in the future. Now everything made sense, the funny looks and the explosion.

    Everyone in the room turned to look at Sirius, who was still smiling to himself.

    "Is there something you would like to say Mr. Black?'' said Professor McGonagall sternly.

    "Yes there is,'' turning to Remus, and James he said, "Just think about it you two. We. Are. In. The. Future.''

    It took them both a moment but they eventually found out what Sirius was hinting at.

    Smiling James said, "So what are you going to do, tell our mums?''

    Professor McGonagall just scowled at all three of them.

    "Exactly how far in the future are we?'' Remus asked.

    "Far enough that two of you are dead and one of you had a child. That is how far you have all come.'' Said Dumbledore sadly.

    The Marauders were stunned into silence.

    "I think I should tell you everything you need to know now before you hear it from others.'' Continued Dumbledore.

    "But—'' Professor McGonagall began.

    "They are going to have to stay here till we find out what's going on. I would rather have them hear about what will happen to them from me rather then from someone who … dislikes them.'' Said Dumbledore.

    "O.k. who dies?'' said Sirius in a rather up-beat tone.

    "You and James.'' Said Dumbledore with no shine in his eyes.

    "Do we die together?'' asked James with a glance at Sirius.

    "No you are killed years before Sirius, by lord Voldemort.''

    James gave a gulp and nodded his head.

    "So when do I die?'' asked Sirius.

    "You just died last year Sirius,'' McGonagall said while looking at her feet.

    "So which one of us has the kid?'' said James on the up beat.

    The Marauders always look on the upside of things. So they die, everyone does, it wont be till they're older anyway. Their thinking is, we're alive right now so let's go have some fun right now.

    "As a mater of fact you do Potter.'' Said McGonagall.

    There was a silence, which crept over the room.

    "Well?'' said James and Sirius at the same time.

    "Well, what?'' said McGonagall raising one of her brows.

    "Well, what is he like? Does he take after me? Who do I marry? He better not be some prefect, no offence Moony.'' James said the first part of the last sentence with a look of disgust on his face.

    "Potter.'' Sighed Professor McGonagall.

    Dumbledore just smiled with his eyes twinkling.

    "As a matter of fact you marry someone with very pretty green eyes, I'll let you guess who. I can safely say that he is not a prefect, though under different circumstances I might have made him one, he just has to much to deal with.''

    "Was Prongs a good dad then?'' asked Sirius with a smirk in James's direction.

     "He never really got to be a dad,'' said Dumbledore.

    "Voldemort kills me before I get to be a dad?'' James asked getting a little angry.

    Dumbledore nodded his head.

    "Well, at least the mother lives right?'' James asked eyeing Dumbledore.

    He just shock his head again and said, "She dies too.''

    "So who raises my kid?''

    "His muggle aunt and uncle.'' McGonagall said.

    "That's horrible.'' Lupin said.

    Sirius and James nodded their heads in agreement.

    "Wait a moment what's his name?'' asked James.

    "Harry James Potter.'' Said Dumbledore.

    "Self-centered, had to give the kid your name didn't you.'' Said Sirius.

    But at the moment James wasn't listening he was remembering a conversation he had, had with a house elf. Didn't that house elf, Dobby, say that someone named Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort? Yes, he did, but was it my Harry Potter? There could be other Potters in the world.

    "Professor Dumbledore in the kitchen just now a house elf said that a Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort.'' James said carefully looking at Dumbledore.

    Sighing Dumbledore said, "Yes, he did defeat Voldemort, many time in fact. The first being when he was not even a year old and had just lost both his parents. After that Voldemort disappeared for a while, I took Harry to go live with his mother's family and he was raised as a muggle. During his first year here he defeated Voldemort again, not full strength of course, who happened to be sharing the body of one of my teachers. That year he was also became the youngest seeker in over a century.''

    James was wearing the biggest smile on his face when he heard this.

    Of course he's a Potter.

    "He's very good at it too. He has only lost one match and that one was due to some dementors—''

    On and on Dumbledore went telling the Marauders about Harry's life along with their own. Sirius wasn't to thrilled about the idea of being sent to Azkaban and being killed three years later, but he figured that he could try to change what was going to happen. If not, what would come would come. Could he change it though? Maybe, for starters their presence here now was already changing thing here, wasn't it?

    Looking over at James, Sirius met his eyes and they both nodded their heads in agreement. If they could they would both try to change their lives and Harry's. As for right now they both intended to make sure that Harry got a 'proper' education from them both.

    When Professor Dumbledore finally finished James said, "So when do we get to meet him?''

    Professor McGonagall laughed and said, "Well, Potter, seeing that it is about one in the morning I'd say in about a few hours.''

    "He hasn't seen his dear old dad in a while. I'm sure he wont mind if we wake him now.'' Said James innocently.

    "The boy has classes tomorrow, Potter. No.'' McGonagall said sternly.

    All three Marauders were more then ready to start complaining.

    Seeing this Dumbledore said, " How about this, if you three promise to go to sleep right now, I'll give you Harry's schedule so that when you wake up you can get him out of class, I'm sure he'd like that.''

    Sighing in defeat, there was a scattered agreement from the Marauders.

    After hearing their answer Dumbledore got out a piece of paper, signed it and gave it to James who immediately pocketed it, in his robe.

    "Now I want all three of you to go to Madam Pomfrey let her check you, then I want you all to stay there and go to sleep.''

    The Marauders rose grumpily from their chairs and filed out the door.

    Turning to McGonagall Dumbledore said, "I want you to take them there and explain things to Poppy a little more clearly. I would go myself but I have quite a few letters to write to the Order and one to Lupin. I'm not sure how he is going to take the news of his old friends and his sixteen-year-old self coming back … to have a little chat.''

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    O.k. short I know but I still have homework to do. I need your help real quick. Could someone please tell me who would be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year? Thanks.  


	4. Chapter 4

    When Harry awoke the next morning he felt much better than he had the night before. He had just had the best sleep he had, had all summer. Mostly due to the fact that last night was the only night he hadn't dreamed about Sirius or Voldemort. Lately it seemed like if he hadn't been dreaming of one he had been dreaming of the other.

    At the moment Harry was feeling to good to think about Malfoy. It was just one of those days when you wake up feeling everything's going to be great. You can take anything the world can throw your way, and from experience Harry knew a great deal about what the world could throw your way. Opening his curtains Harry saw that he was the only one awake, the rest were still fast asleep. Looking down at his watch Harry saw the reason why; it was five thirty in the morning.

    Getting dressed Harry went down to go get some breakfast.

    Reaching the Gryffindor, table Harry saw that a few other people were awake as well. One of them being Professor McGonagall, who had started walking over to him the moment she saw him. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong because there was a broad grin on her face, very unusual.

    Reaching Harry she said, "Good morning, Potter. Here is your class schedule and a note about the Quidditch team this year.''

    Handing these things to Harry Professor McGonagall headed back to the teachers table, still smiling.

   Harry immediately went for the Quidditch note, who cares about classes right now? Opening it Harry read it and reread it.

    Dear Mr. Potter, 

    You have been selected to be the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Before Friday you should meet with your head of house, to set up a date for Quidditch tryouts.

Good luck.

Congratulations.

Professor Dumbledore

Professor Dumbledore

    After reading this a second time Harry yelled, 'Yess!' and ran out of the hall to tell Ron what had just happened.

    At the teachers table Professor McGonagall, looking down at her food, shook her head and continued to smile at Harry's behavior.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    "Ron! Ron, get up!'' Harry yelled as he shook his best friend awake.

    "What—what happened? Is it mom or Ginny?'' Ron asked as he shot straight up in his bed, still blurry eyed.

    "Did they fire Snape?'' Neville asked hopefully.

    "No, no. You guys they just made me the Gryffindor Capitan!'' Harry said beaming.

    There was a bunch of congratulations from everyone in the room.

    Throwing a pillow at Harry, to get his attention, Ron grumbled, "Couldn't you have told me all this later? I was in the middle of a good dream.''

    Harry walked down to breakfast a second time this day, but this time with Ron and Hermione by his sides.

    "This years team has to be the best Harry. I bet Malfoy isn't the team Capitan.'' Ron had been going on like this for a while now.

    Not even when they had reached their table and had begun to eat did Ron stop. Very soon everyone knew that Harry had been made captain and were walking by to congratulate him or say how bad the felt for Gryffindor this year. By the time Professor McGonagall came around to hand out the rest of the Gryffindor schedules Harry was more than glad for the distraction.

    "They're going to kill me they are.'' Ron gasped while looking at his schedule, "Snape the very first day and the first class.''

    Immediately, reaching for their own schedules too, Hermione and Harry soon found that they too had Snape for their first class.

    "Damn.'' Said Harry scowling at his schedule.

    "Well at least we only have him for one more year, after this.'' Said Hermione on the bright side.

    Well it seemed that the world was definitely not tired of throwing things Harry's way. Gathering their stuff together the trio marched off to their first class of the day.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    Waking up, it took Remus a few seconds to remember why he was sleeping in the hospital wing. When he did remember he jumped right out of bed and started to change his clothes. It was still kind of hard believing that they were in the future, but he didn't think that the professors would go through all this for their own amusement. He could be wrong but he didn't think so. This was the chance of a lifetime.

    What had people accomplished in the future? Had they found a cure for werewolves? Wishful thinking. Most surprising was James's son Harry. Remus wanted to meet him very badly. Would he be the same as James? Probably not, his life was too different. Who would have thought that James's son was the only one who could defeat Voldemort?

    After Remus had finished getting dressed he took his pillow and proceeded to Sirius's bed. Reaching it, he swung the pillow onto Sirius's face.

    "Youuu!'' yelled Sirius at Remus's retreating back.

    Walking over to James Remus did the same thing he had done to Sirius.

     "It wasn't me!'' James said as he shot up in his bed.

    "Come on you two we're already late.'' Lupin said. 

    "Late for what?'' James grumbled.

    "On introducing ourselves to the future.''

    "Yeah, I hope they're ready for us.'' Said Sirius with an evil smile curling on his lips.

    Today was going to be memorable.  

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    Reaching the Gryffindor table the Marauders were happy to find that there was still some food on the table. They decided that it must be just a little after class had started.

    When the Marauders had finished with there breakfast Lupin and Black both turned to James.

    "Well?'' they both asked.

    "Oh yeah.'' James said as he started to look through his robe pockets.

    "Here we go,'' said James as he pulled the paper out of his pocket, which Sirius took away from him immediately.

    "He has potions right now,'' Sirius said while looking at the paper.

    The Marauders got up and headed to the dungeons.

    "You guys what am I going to say to him?'' James asked.

    "I'm your long lost father come over here and give me a kiss.''

    "Sirius.'' Said James sternly.

    "Well what else are you going to tell him.''

    "I don't know, but not that. You know if I were Harry I'd think I was crazy. I mean come on anything I say is going to sound crazy.''

    "Well the whole school saw us come last night, so he probably wont think your that crazy.'' Moony said.

    "Besides, judging by what Dumbledore told us last night, I'd say Harry has to be a little of his rocker living what he's been through. So there's a good chance he wont notice anything weird.''

    "Sirius!'' growled James while punching him in the arm.

    "You wound me, James,'' said Sirius while holding one hand over his heart.

    "I'll do more than that if you ever say anything like that again.''

    "I was just joking,'' replied Sirius, "but never the less Moony and I have our wands ready if your kid attacks us unprovoked. I don't really have that much confidence in his genes.'' Sirius finished smiling at James.

    James just glared at him and began to walk away.

    "We can just go in, ask for him, and we can all explain this to him, later.'' Moony said trying to calm James.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    "That slimy git.'' Ron whispered to Harry.

    Harry nodded his head in agreement it was not fair.

    Snape had not stopped going on about how he thought many of the people in the room right now shouldn't even been there. These comments were all directed at the Gryffindor side of the classroom. When Snape started going on about how at least the 'mess-up' was no longer there Harry could no longer stand it.

    All the hatred Harry had ever felt towards Snape had built up over the summer and was ready to be let out. Standing up and shacking slightly with anger Harry turned to Snape ready to give Snape a piece of his mind.

    Snape seeing this turned to Harry with a look of utter loathing on his face and hissed, "Potter.''

    They were so intent on each other that they did not see the dungeon door open and three figures stepping into the room.

    Well, not until one of the figures hissed, "Snivellus.''


	5. Chapter 5

                 *Night before, in an unknown location.* 

    "Well, my precious Death Eaters, I must confess that I have been keeping something from all of you,'' said the cloaked figure, with glittering red eyes, who happened to be sitting in an imposing arm chair. "It's rather laughable really. Lately I have been thinking why must I, the Great Dark Lord, be restricted by time? Why should I restrict myself to the rules of others?''

    Here he paused for a moment, looking around the room at his Death Eaters.

    "You may be thinking we don't mess with time because it can change everything for the worse and I do agree. But I also think that some changes can be for the better … if controlled right.'' Again he paused an evil smile playing across his features.

    "Before the inventor of the time-turner died he made another faster way of being able to go back in time. Not many people know about this because he tried to keep it a secret and died a week after he finally got it. The only problem is that he was only able to recreate his invention four times before he died. I was able to get all four and the beginning of his instructions, that he left, on how to use them.''

    Reaching into his robe pocket he pulled out what looked like a glass ball with a light inside of it. He lifted it high for all his Death Eaters to see.

    "Unfortunately, I have already used three of his creations. They are only good for one time, one-way travel. So, one programmed trip to the past and two programmed trips back.''

    Here one of the Death Eaters asked attentively, " Two trips back, my Lord?''

    "Yes one trip for my loyal Death Eater into time, back out again and another trip back for a very lucky person.'' His red, snake eyes shone with amusement.

    Looking around, at the faces before him, his eyes stopped and rested on a rigid figure.

    "Severus, I'm bringing back a very old friend for you. Should I tell you who and ruin the surprise? No, I don't think I will.''

    Unknown to Severus his 'old friend' was already back with two more of his 'very good friends.'                                                          

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++    

   * Where the other chapter left off. *

    Snape snapped his head around to look at the three figures that could not possibly be standing there. Stupefied for a couple of seconds, while staring at the Marauders, it took Snape a couple of seconds to pull out his wand and aim it at them.

    But no one ever accused a Marauder of being too slow, as soon as they saw Snape reaching in his robes Sirius and James whipped out their wands too.

    "We're not looking for trouble,'' said James stepping forward.

    Lupin looked at him in amazement. Was he changing?

    "At least not right now. Hopefully you learned some better spells in your old age.'' James snickered.

    Lupin sighed.

    Stepping forward also Sirius said, "No one make any sudden movements and keep all shiny objects away from my line of view, they make me twitchy. We're here for the Potter clone. Hand him over and everyone gets to keep the body parts they were born with. Well, everyone except Snivellus—''

    "Silencio!'' yelled Snape, thrusting his wand forward at Sirius.

    Sirius had been waiting for this so he was able to doge it easily. Plus, it seemed that the old slime ball was getting slow in his old age.

    A second or two after Snape's yell Moony yelled, "Accio wand!'' While James and Sirius yelled, "Petrificus totalus!''

    So within the matter of seconds our dear professor-slime-ball was frozen on the floor and left pitifully without a wand.

    All the students were left speechless in their seats, except for Harry who was left standing speechless with his teacher at his feet. But they all really had the same thoughts going through their heads, 'they're not supposed to be here. How dare they do that to Snape! Thank god someone finally did that to Snape.'

    "Err … Snape we really didn't mean for this to happen—'' began Moony.

    "Speak for yourself.'' Sirius said contently, while looking down at Snape.

    "Well, Professor Dumbledore and I didn't mean for this to happen. You see he even gave us permission to take Harry out.'' Grabbing the schedule Dumbledore had given them and signed, Lupin walked forward and held it out for Snape to see.

    "So you see, once again, we're right and your wrong. For shame attacking, time traveling confused, harmless us. You're older now you should know better. Attacking a Marauder, honestly!'' said James smiling down at Snivellus.

    "I blame us,'' Sirius said while pretending to wipe a tear from his eye and holding the other hand over his heart, "we left him alone to long. Poor old chap forgot the ways of the world.''

    "So it may seem,'' sighed James, putting an arm across Padfoot's shoulders, and looking down at Snape.

    Snape just glared back up at them, giving them a look that could have melted ice, but the Marauders had seen it all before. Some things just don't seem to change, even in the future.

    "Well the day's still young, with luck we'll bump into him before dinner. Let's grab the Prongslit and be gone. This place has a detestable odder to it, but what do you expect with that git teaching in here.'' Sirius said while shrugging off James' arm and striding to the door.

    "Sirius is right, let's be gone of this place.'' James said while putting his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulling him towards the door.

    Stumbling somewhat Harry managed to walk out of the classroom with his dad.

    His DAD!

    His head was still to busy buzzing with this thought to realize that he had just left behind his two best friends and a whole class of stunned students.                                                                                                                                                                                            

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

* At the top of the stairs, leading out of the class/dungeon. *

    "Sooo, Harry …'' James began.

    What the hell do you say to your son who happens to be your age that you've never met before?

    "Hi.'' Said Sirius turning around to look at Harry.

    Harry just nodded his head not trusting himself to speak yet.

    "So we've heard a lot about you from Dumbledore …'' James began again. 

    "Oh, he told us about ourselves too, so you don't have to get all teary-eyed when you think about the best godfather in the world, namely me.'' Sirius said trying to help out his best friend, who had an obvious lack-of-words moment.

    "Well, I'm not sure about the best godfather in the world …'' Harry said giving Sirius a shaky smile.

    Not having to mention anything that would happen to them took a load off Harry's back. I mean having to tell them that they would die …

    "Dumbledore was a little quiet about your mother, kid.'' James said while raising an eyebrow at Harry.

    The rest of the Marauders also turned to look at Harry too. Who had the only one of them married? 

    A smile creeping its way across Harry's features he said, "Lily.''

    James jumped up yelling, "Yesss! I knew it! Yesss!''

    "No way.'' Said Sirius a little dumb struck.

    "She hates him.'' Said Moony looking at Sirius as if trying to get confirmation on this.

    "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, I'll buy,'' said James with a big smile on his face, "and Harry can tell us more about this new world of ours.''

    "Some world.'' Muttered Sirius.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    *In between*

    After a brief explanation to about everybody in the Three Broomsticks the Marauders and Harry were finally left alone long enough to get to know each other a little better. Ask questions. Drink the free butterbeer they were given. Plan the demise of Harry's relatives. The stupidity of the minister of magic for not believing in a Potter, when he obviously was right. How they planed to change their future without really changing anything. Then changing the topic when they noticed others were listening in on an obviously private conversation. 

    After visiting the trick shop and practically buying all the things in it they all decided to head back and plan the demise of a mister a.k.a. slime ball.

************************************************************************ 

    * Walking on castle grounds.*

    "This has to be the best day of my life.'' Said Harry excitedly, while caring one of the various bags they had brought back with them.

    "Of course it is, your with us.'' Said James.

    "No, he has a point, this could be the best day of my life too, and I'm always with us.'' Sirius said while digging through the bag he was holding.

    "Hey, did you guys—'' Moony began but stopped to dumb struck by what he saw before him to go on.

    "What's the hold up Moony?'' demanded James as he collided with him.

    Then looking over Moony's shoulder he saw the problem too. Or rather three really big problems.

    Before them stood Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the other Lupin.

    "Before you say anything I'd like to say that he made me do it!'' Sirius said while pointing a finger at Harry.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    I'd like to say that I am truly very sorry it took so long to update. My mom took off the Internet! Torture beyond all reason! So while I was not able to write anything I was able to see all your reviews on the library computers. More torture! I'll try to write more soon but it might not be this week. I have a debate on the cons of bioengineering, sadly. Why do we have biology teachers? Huh…


	6. Chapter 6

    James gave Sirius a brief glare before turning around to face the Professors, "Nice night for a walk, isn't it?''

    "Quiet Potter.'' Said professor McGonagall sternly, through narrowed eyes.

    "Hey!'' piped Sirius squinting at one of the three figures, "Is that…yes, yes it is. It's the grown up version of Moony!'' 

    Sirius threw open his arms and ran to embrace the grown up Moony.

    Who, by the way, was too much in shock to do anything. He had thought Dumbledore was losing his mind when he had informed him about his friends 'comeback.' Even if James and Sirius had been alive to see this it still would have been a lot to take in. After all 'they' had never done this. Or had they? It all seemed clouded. If Lupin really tried hard he could just vaguely remember something of the sort but then…nothing.

    Looking down at the younger version of Sirius, Lupin felt a great sadness and jealousy. If only … no better not think about stuff like that. Nothing could bring them back. But then how—

    "Remus, even though you're old and a professor, which I would like to remind you for the record is against the code of honor, I have to say … I love you.'' And with that Sirius buried his head in Lupin's shoulder and pretended to cry.

     (He really could have been an actor, his performance was so good.)

    James catching on dropped his bags, walked over to Sirius and Lupin and hugged them both.

    Smiling slightly, Lupin sighed before pushing them both off, "What makes you think I can get you out of this one?''

    "Get us out?'' James said tilting his head slightly, with an innocent expression on his face, "I didn't know we were in trouble in the first place. We were just here talking to Harry and doing a little shopping, male bonding. Nothing seriously wrong.''

    "Nothing seriously … Potter! What you did is worth a year of detention. Not including the fact that you attacked a teacher!'' Professor McGonagall yelled, her lips pressed into a very, very thin line, "Which is worth an expulsion!''

    "Well technically you can do anything to us because we technically don't go to this school.'' Said Moony, the younger.

    "All about to change I assure you,'' said Dumbeldore sternly, but with twinkling eyes.

    The Marauders and Harry all exchanged brief looks before looking back at Dumbledore who just turned and started walking, with the other two professors following him.

    Looking at each other again they shrugged at each other and followed the professors.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*Professor Dumbeldore's office. *

    "You will be attending classes with Harry all except for potions. For obvious reasons of course you will be spending that time with me studying potions. While you're here you will of course be in Gryffindor, losing and winning house points. And I do suggest you win more then you lose. You will also apologize to Professor Snape.''

    At this last statement there was an uproar.

    "I'm not apologizing to that slimy old git!''

    "He pulled his wand out on us first!'' 

    "I wont do it, I just wont do it! I refuse to do it!''

    "You will do it,'' said Dumbeldore sternly, staring each one in the eye, "And Remus will make sure you do it.''

    There were scowls all around except for Harry who was smiling smugly. After all he didn't do anything so he wouldn't have to apologize, but Snape would probably blame him for what they did, But hey it was going to be worth it, watching them apologize to—

    "What are you smiling about?'' James asked Harry angrily.

    Sirius also noting this growled at Harry.

    Harry didn't even bother answering them because he was to busy turning his head away trying not to laugh. Looking at a mirror on the wall he could see Dumbeldore smiling broadly and Lupin, the older, trying not to laugh also but on the verge of failing.

    "Now it will be a little cramped but there will be enough room in Harry's dorm for the three of you. Tomorrow Lupin will take you to get only the very necessary supplies that you will need for schooling. Harry may go if he is able to finish tomorrow and tonight's work. Professor McGonagall was kind enough to get it for him.'' Dumbeldore said.

    Taking her queue Professor McGonagall handed a stack of work to Harry.

    "I trust you have eaten already?'' asked Dumbeldore.

    Seeing them nod their heads Dumbeldore went on to say, "Then you may go. Lupin please take them to Professor Snape.''

    No one moved.

    The Marauders just sat and glared at Dumbledore evilly.

    Finally Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now'' pointing at the door.

    Sullenly the Marauders and Harry, well not so sullenly for him, stood up and left the office. With Lupin the older following, giving Dumbledore a smile before closing the door behind him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*On the way to doom. *             

    "O.k. I have an idea lets not and say we did.'' Said Sirius.

    "I don't think so.'' Said Lupin the older.

    "How about this,'' began James, "We knock Remus out, get some brooms, fly to London, get some gold and live happily ever after in the Bahamas?''

    "No to complicated.'' Said Remus the younger.

    "Might as well use an unforgivable on Snape to get him out of the way,'' Harry said while smiling mischievously.

    "Harry.'' Said Lupin looking down at him sternly.

    Giving Harry a slap on the back James said, "I like your thinking boy!'' 

    "Yes and then where would you be?'' asked Lupin, the older rhetorically. 

    "We'd be Snape free, that's where we would be.'' Said Remus. 

    "And you'd have the Ministry hunting you down.'' Said Lupin.

    "But that's the beauty of it, old man, we are not here.'' Replied Sirius.

    "I'm pretty sure Dumbledore has told the Ministry about your … arrival. Circumstances being what they are.'' Mused Lupin.

    "Yeah, you're probably right. There has to be some way we can us this to our advantage," said James as he scowled at the floor, "got it. We can 'eliminate' him then float his body to outside school grounds making it look like a Death Eater attacked him.''

    "I'm pretty sure Dumbledore can distinguish between the work of you four and the work of a Death Eater.'' Said Lupin.

    "I think you're giving them to much credit professor, come on are we talking about the same Death Eaters?'' Harry asked skeptically. 

    "You may be right Harry but it doesn't matter anymore because we're here.'' Said Lupin.

    And indeed they were, they had talked all the way and where now standing at the top of the stairs that led to Snape's office.

    No one moved or said anything. They all just stared down the dark steps that would lead them to a rather ugly monster that the world could pretty much do without.

    "I refuse to go down.'' Said Sirius with his arms folded over his chest and his nose in the air.

    "I refuse to apologize to that beast down there.'' Said James with a scowl on his face.

    "I refuse to go down when I sort of already apologized." Said Remus.

    Everyone turned to look at him.

    "Well I kind of did. Remember when I told him, while he was laying on the ground, that Dumbledore and I hadn't meant for this to happen?'' 

    Everyone thought for a moment.

    "No, no that doesn't count.'' Said Lupin, the older.

    "Yeah and if we have to do it you're doing it with us.'' James said.

    Grabbing the protesting Remus, James and Sirius pulled him closer towards the first step then … stopped.

    "I can't do this.'' Whined James.

    "The shame of it all, us apologizing to it. What has the world come to? Some one please strike me down dead this very instant.'' Sirius prayed, looking up.

    And to a certain extent that is exactly what happened, except for the dead part. They weren't getting off that easy.

    Knowing that they would never go down without help, Lupin decided to help them. Positioning himself behind the three, he waited to till Sirius finished his melodramatic speech before pushing them down the stairs. Hard.

    "Aaaahhhhh!''

    "Abuse!!!!''

    "I'm suing!!'' 

    Turning to look at Lupin, Harry said, "Good one. I was beginning to wonder if they would ever get down there.''

    "So was I, shall we?'' Lupin gestured for them to the stairs.

    Descending the stairs Lupin and Harry followed the screaming trio.

    With a couple of 'thunks' and groans the Marauders finally reached the bottom.

    "Moony get up your on my arm!'' growled Sirius.

    "I can't move! James is on top of me!'' Moony growled back.

    "I am unable to move at the moment I think I am paralyzed for life.'' James moaned from the top of the pile.

    With a growl both Sirius and Moony pushed James off of them.

    "Hey! It's not like I pushed us down the stairs.'' James grumbled back while glaring at Lupin and Harry as they 'walked' down the stairs.

    "You were given the option of walking down but you took to long deciding.'' Lupin said in a laughing tone.

    "Yeah, yeah—''

    A door was thrown open and a blinding light streamed out.

    "Well, well how did I know it would be you out here.'' Sneered a cold voice.

    "I don't know maybe you're psychic,'' said Sirius from his place on the floor, "then again you wouldn't have been lying disabled, on your classroom floor this afternoon, if you had been psychic.''

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    Sorry it has been so long. I haven't been able to use the computer plus schoolwork. Semester finals.  


	7. Chapter 7

    "Sirius.'' Said Lupin, the older, sternly.

    Still wearing the sneer on his face Snape looked over the heap of Marauders, also still on the floor, to turn his glittering, black gaze on Lupin.

    "What do you want?'' Snape asked severely.

    "Severus, I just came to make sure you heard the apology that they came to give you,'' Lupin said as he gestured with his hand to the Marauders, who had finally manage to stand.

    "And for the record this 'little' apology means nothing. After this moment we will forget that it ever happened banishing it from our memory.'' James said.

    "For the record Potter,'' Snape replied, with a leer, "I will remember it always. The great 'Potter' not as great as he thinks himself to be. A shame that it will not deflate that head of yours.''

    There was a long cold silence where everyone just glared at Snape and Snape just glared at James.

    Thinking fast Lupin, the older, tried to think of a way to break the silence, of hatred, that wouldn't lead to any casualties. 

    "Now everyone let's act civilized," he began, "The sooner someone apologizes the sooner we can leave and the sooner Snape can go back to doing whatever he was doing.''

    "Probably thinking of a few accidental deaths that he can try on us, without the ministry getting to involved. I bet you your dear-newly-found-dad will be the first to go. Snivellus will tell the ministry that a giant, slimy chicken suffocated him. When in reality it was Snivellus and that black, greasy thing on his head that he calls hair.'' Sirius muttered to Harry, with a nod of his head.

    Looking back in front of him, Sirius, realized that he hadn't said it as quietly as he had thought. Snape was giving him a look that said 'I'm going to kill you' or if you squinted your eyes it was a look that said 'I'm going to eat you.' None of them very pleasant looks any way you cut it.

    "Thanks for volunteering to speak first Sirius.'' Lupin said with an agitated tone. 

    Turning to give the older man a brief glare, Sirius turned back to look at the enlarged beast in front of him. He could do this, he could……apologize to……it. No. Yes. No. Umm…why is life so unfair?!

    Stepping forward he sucked in his pried and began.

    "On behalf of the three of us I offer you an apology. Even though it was you who pulled out your wand first and you who left us with no other choice but to fight back. We're offering this apology because, obviously, we're the better people and being the better people we must take into consideration the fact that mean, slimy, gits are unable to be part of regular  'human' society because of the fact that they are mean, slimy gits. And therefore—''

    "I will not stand here while you talk to me so. Lupin you may tell Dumbledore that I heard their inadequate excuse for an apology and that I do not under any circumstances accept it. You may also tell him that they will be doing detention with me for the rest of the school year.'' With that Snape turned on his heals, making his cloak swish out behind him, and walking back into his room, slammed the door behind him. 

    A stunned silence followed his swift departure.

    "Why that slimy, good-for-nothing git!'' hissed Sirius through clenched teeth.

    Striding to the door he lifted his fist and banged on the door a couple of times but to no avail because it didn't open. When Sirius realized this he yelled, "You can't do this you hateful, slimy, old man! If that's even what you are!''

    Before Sirius could break the door down Lupin pulled him away and shoved him in the direction of the stairs. Gesturing with his hands he motioned the others towards the stairs. 

    The Marauders climbed the stairs with an angry air. Not because one of them had been forced to apologize but because that oily, old git had had the last word. Something that never should have happened. It was just…..wrong.

    When everyone finally reached the top of the stairs Lupin said, "He can't do that you know and even if he could Dumbledore wouldn't let him.''

    Sighing Remus said, "Well thank god for that at least.''

    No one said anything further. 

    "Err…It's late and I have to get my work done if I want to go with you guys tomorrow.'' Harry said breaking the silence.

    "That's right. We get to go shopping.'' Sirius stated.

    "Don't worry Harry we'll help you with your school work.'' James said.

    "I trust that you four can make it to your rooms without my help.'' Lupin said with a yawn, "I'll just go report to Dumbledore, then get some sleep. Nice to see you all again.''

    With that he turned and walked off down the corridor, but not before he drowsily said, "Meet me in the Dinning Hall. Don't bother wakening up early. We can all use the extra sleep and the lack of Severus' face.''

    "Very agreeable old chap.'' Sirius said affectionately.  

    Harry stared off worriedly at Lupin's back, even though he had seemed happy at the sight of his dead friends and old self Lupin seemed more drawn and haggard then ever before. It was as if he was slowly dying away.

    "Harry!'' said James in a voice that made Harry think that he had been calling his name for a while.

    "What?'' Harry asked.

     The three Marauders were all looking at Harry, Sirius in particular was looking at him sorrowfully and shaking his head.

    "I think he has A.D.D. I don't know why I didn't expect it after all he is a Potter.'' Sirius said.

    Ignoring his best friend James asked, "Why did you look at him like that? Is something wrong with him? Because the full moon passed two weeks ago, he should be just fine. Right?'' This last part was directed at Remus.

    Remus worriedly replied, "he should be fine.''

    "I think he's depressed and it's making him sick. After everything that happened last year…'' Harry didn't go on.

    "You know I hope old me left me some money. Enough to buy a new broom at least. Imagine that going back home with a broom that hasn't even been thought up yet.'' Sirius said in an attempt to distract everyone but now that he thought of it…a new broom sounded good to him.

    Smiling, Harry began to walk towards the Gryffindor rooms, "You know Sirius bought me the latest model when my other one got smashed during a game, it's great. It feels like it turns at your every thought instead of your every touch.''

    The Marauders who were walking with Harry let out a sigh at this notion.

    "You know when Dumbledore told me that you played Quidditch I thought that no matter what you couldn't be that bad, even though he made it seem as if you were a goody-two-shoes.'' Sirius said absent-minded.

    "So do you think it's going to be a good team this year? Is the captain any good?'' asked Remus.

    "As a matter of fact I have no idea. We're missing a few players and as for the captain…well I'm the captain.'' Harry said.

    After a few steps Harry realized that he was walking alone and that the others were rooted in their spots.

    "What?'' he demanded irritated. Did they think he was that bad?

    "I'm so proud.'' James said pretending to cry and hugging himself.

    "I'm shocked,'' Sirius replied, "Why doesn't someone make me a captain? It's no fair I tell you Remus, it's a conspiracy against me.''

    Before Remus could reply they heard a voice, "Do you hear someone Mrs. Norris? Find them!''

    Hauling their bags into a position where nothing would fall out, the four of them ran.

    They didn't stop running till they were in front of the portrait of the fat lady. Dropping their stuff to the floor they bent over and clutched their sides.

    Wheezing Harry gasped the password to the reprimanding portrait and threw his stuff in when it swung open.

    Having waited for Harry till they were the last ones in the common room Hermione and Ron jumped up when they heard him come in and rushed over to him.

    "Harry Professor McGonagall came in and told us that they were adding three new—'' whatever Ron had been about to say died on his lips because just then the Marauders pushed Harry out of the way.

    "No consideration for others, those Potters. Left us standing out in the hall way.'' Sirius said accusingly.

    "And with us dead on our feet.'' Added Remus.

    Shaking his head James said, "Honestly I don't know .... the kids these days just have no consideration for others. First he leaves us standing out there on our poor feet and now he won't even introduce us to his friends. You're embarrassed of me aren't you?''

    Shaking his head Harry smiled and said, "Hermione, Ron this is James—''

    "Just enchanted to meet you.''

    "This is Remus—''

    "Hello.''

    "And this is Sirius—''

    "It's so fabulous to finally meet you. Our little Harry hardly talks of anything else.'' Sirius said with a charming smile.

    "Now that everyone's met lets sit done and get to business.'' James said in a bossy voice.

    Walking over to one of the tables they all sat and Remus grabbed Harry's work and passed it out to his friends and himself.

    Confused Hermione looked at the Marauders who were all currently busy filling out some kind of papers. Looking over at the nearest she realized what it was.

    "Harry! Their doing your school work!'' Hermione said angrily glaring at Harry. 

    "Yes, I—'' he began.

    "You guys keep it done I'm trying to work.'' Grumbled Remus.

    "You should give that back to Harry right now.'' Hermione said looking at them disapprovingly.

    "Hermione, what I was trying to say was that I'm going with them tomorrow, but in order to go I have to finish this work which—''

    "So! Your getting them to do your work so you can have the day off!'' she demanded as she stood up.

    "Yes.'' Said James failing to see the current problem. After all it was nothing big nothing ever really changes through wizard history.

    Angry that no one seemed to see the problem Hermione stomped off towards the girls' dormitory.

    Looking up and leaning back in his chair Sirius said, "So having marital problems Harry?''

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^Not a Harry/Hermione fic.


	8. Chapter 8

    They were dueling again. Sirius and Bellatrix.

    Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on you can do better than that!'' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

    He saw the second jet of light hit Sirius squarely in the chest. He saw the laughter die from Sirius' face, and his eyes widen in shock. He saw Sirius fall.

    Then Harry too began to fall into a piercing cold darkness and yelling Sirius' name he tried to stop himself from his fast decent, but could not. He never could.

    Then he heard it, as he always did, Voldemort's cold, mocking voice, "Did you love him Potter? He's not dead you know, I can bring him back. Just—'' 

*************************************************************

    "Harry!''

    "Harry wake up!'' 

    Harry bolted up, in a cold sweat, at the sound of his name being yelled. Opening his eyes and breathing shakily, Harry reached for his glasses on the nightstand.

    "Harry you o.k.?''

    "We thought someone was trying to kill you.''

    "Am I so fearsome that you must scream my name in your sleep?''

    Putting on his glasses the blurriness went away and Harry saw the Marauders crowded around him looking concerned. From the light that was shining through behind them Harry could tell that it was about a little past breakfast.

    Sighing Harry pushed the lingering images of the dream out of his mind.

    "Harry are you feeling o.k.?'' asked a concerned James.

    Nodding his head, Harry said, "It was just a nightmare.'' 

    Just a nightmare he told himself, because he too needed to reausher himself that it was indeed just a nightmare. And not Voldemort controlling his dreams again.

    Looking up Harry caught the Marauders giving each other private worried glances. Instead of feeling comforted by these glances Harry felt angry. Everyone these days seemed to be having these looks on their faces when Harry was near and he especially didn't want them looking at him that way.

    Shoving his blankets angrily off him, Harry stood and gathering his clothes said, "I'll meet you in the common room.''

    Without a backward glance Harry left the Marauders staring worriedly after him.

    "Well that…..went well,'' said Sirius after Harry had stormed out of the room.

    Raising an eyebrow and glancing wearily at his friends James asked, "What do you think we should do?''

    "What can we do?'' replied Remus.

    "We don't know the exact details about what went on when…..the older me died. Only that I was killed by one of Voldemort's followers and I don't think anyone around here knows or would care to enlighten us. So…'' Sirius drifted off with a shrug.

    "There's something more to it then that. How did Harry see the older you die when he was supposed to be in school anyway. No one ever said how he ended up where he did.'' James asked scowling at the floor.

    "Well whatever happened we are probably going to have to find out for ourselves because I don't think anyone around here wants us to have to much information. Though we might get some information out of Harry's friends.'' Remus said.

    "Speaking of Harry's friends, what do you think about that girl? Hermione I think her name was.'' Sirius asked with a crooked smile, hoping that this comment would get them out of their dreary mood. And to his relief it did.

    "God Sirius.'' Sighed an exasperated James.

    "You do realize that she knew the old you. I think the thought of her being with you would scare her.'' Remus declared.

    "Well that was the old me, I'm the new and improved me. And I didn't exactly say that I liked her in that way. I don't even know her. Now come along my faithful followers we have an appointment to keep.'' Sirius said as he guided his friends out of the room and down the stairs to the empty common room.

    Picking out some armchairs they sat.

    "Now my people,'' said Sirius in a preacher kind of voice, "We have been wronged in a very big way and no bandaged can heal the pain. Now maybe a big lollypop but that's different. This new world has made us apologize to-to, no words can describe the name of 'it' and for that they must pay, every single one. Well, maybe not every single one but enough of them to make them think twice about making us do anything to degrade ourselves in front of the despicable beast.''

    "Are you talking about the teachers or the students?'' asked a wondering Remus. 

    "My dear Remus dose it matter? Every one must know who we are and what we are about. We'll just have something extra special for Snivellus.'' Sirius solemnly stated.

    "It must be big, something never done at Hogwarts before,'' James replied.

    "Well if it's going to be something as big as it's starting to sound you're probably going to have to talk to Fred and George. I'm pretty sure they can give you a few ideas or a list of things that haven't been attempted yet.'' Said Harry as he walked into the common room.

    "We need no help, peasant,'' Sirius said in a self important air, "We are the Marauders and do not need the help of others.''

    "Well I was just thinking that since we're going their way we might as well stop by in their joke shop. Besides I'm going weather you guys go with me are not, I would really like to see the shop that I sponsored.'' Harry said as he made his way to the portal. 

    "Who exactly are these people,'' said Remus suspiciously. 

    Looking over his shoulder and seeing that the Marauders were following him Harry said, "Their Ron's older twin brothers, and basically they're the pranksters of this time. They also opened a joke shop last year when they dropped out of school.''

    "What to hard for them?'' asked James.

    "No, they just couldn't stand the person who tried to take Dumbledore's job. I couldn't either but I had no where to run away to.'' Harry said as he made his way to the dinning hall.

    "Someone actually tried to take Dumbledor's job away from him?'' Remus asked with a look on his face that showed that he thought however tried this was extremely stupid.

    "Yeah.'' Said Harry with a smile and shack of his head.

    "Back to the problem at hand," Sirius said, "How do we get whatever it is we're going to get without old Remus seeing it?''

    "Somehow I think he wont mind terribly if he sees something we're not supposed to be buying.'' Said Harry as they reached their destination.

    "O.k. there's the old Remus eating. I want everyone thinking on what we can do for, what we shall refer to as operation 'Marauders Forever' while we are eating.

*********************************************************

    A floo ride later the Marauders and Harry were currently walking some ways behind Lupin and were currently discussing operation 'Marauders Forever.'

    "O.k. whatever we're going to do we need to have attacking gnomes.''

    "What?'' they all said and turned to look at Sirius.

    "Have you ever felt what it's like to be bitten by one of those little buggers?'' asked Sirius defensively, "Now imagine hundreds of them chasing students around the school, jumping out at you from dark corner's. When you run into the restroom where you think its safe 'wham' suddenly you're attacked while you're on the toilet minding your own business. You wont feel safe to go to the restroom for a long time. These gnome attacks will also symbolize the pain we felt while we were forced to apologize to it.''

    "Wow.'' Said Remus.

    "Brilliant.'' James said.

    "How are we going to keep them from attacking us?'' asked Harry.

    "Easy Prongslit, we just use a simple charm. Now as for calling the gnomes we can use a summoning charm and they're not that smart so we can easily manipulate their small brains.'' Said Sirius with a smug smile.

    "Now I was thinking that we could make the doors open and close every few seconds, sometimes staying closed for up to three hours maybe. And sometimes smacking a student while they do this, perhaps all the Slytherins.'' Remus said.

    "Good thinking Remus,'' James said, "For the Slytherin and Snape I was also thinking that they could use a change of color. Above their dorm entryway we could set up a spell that will change their hair scarlet and gold, Gryffindor colors, and for their robes I was thinking pink. The beauty of this is that no matter how much they go back to change their robes will always change. I was also thinking that this could be a little more lasting, maybe a week.''                          

    Turning towards Harry they all looked at him expectantly. Harry was a little nervous, he wasn't really sure that he liked their idea at all but…..it would be hilarious to watch.

    Sighing Harry said, "How about making the toilets explode so that the water went up about ten feet high?''

    "Yes, good.'' Said Sirius smiling evilly.

    "This is going to be something to look foreword to.'' Said Remus.

    "We can launch this tomorrow.'' James said beaming, "We'll need to do some of the stuff tonight and the rest really early in the morning. Harry—''

    "Hurry up you four!'' yelled Lupin from somewhere way in front of them.

    "Operation 'Marauders Forever' is a go as of…ten o'clock tonight.'' Said Sirius in a shifty eyed, secretive voice.

    "Now Harry, where did you say this Fred and George were located?'' asked Remus.

    Filled with anticipation the four of them ran on, in order to catch up with Lupin who had just stepped into the potions store.


	9. Chapter 9

    "Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes,'' read James off the sign.

    The Marauders and Harry stood in front of the twins' shop mesmerized by the signs and things they saw through the window. They had managed to get away from Lupin at a bookstore, where he got into an argumentive discussion about vampires. Something about whether holy water worked or not.

    "School lunch-box: everything in it is guaranteed to make you sick and cure you, allowing you to get out of class and do the important things that need to be done.'' Remus read.

    "Send exploding jellybeans to the people whom you love oh-so-dearly. Caution: The makers are not responsible for the harm that will most likely come from this candy. Thank You.'' Harry read.

    "Why didn't we ever think about opening a joke shop? We pull enough pranks, we know what everyone really wants in a good prank so why don't we open up a joke shop?'' asked James.

    "Because we're going to become famous Aurors and save the world from certain doom,'' Remus replied, still looking in the window with glazed over eyes. 

    "Yes even though we're probably the cause of it. Now, are we going in or what?'' asked a rather impatient Sirius. 

    Striding ahead of the others Harry opened the door and walked in. He only had a few seconds to take in all the shelves, which decorated the brightly colored place, before a huge, ground-shaking explosion occurred. Causing many of the other customers in the shop to jump.

    "Nothing to worry about, just an experiment in progress, please continue shopping you dear people. And remember twenty percent off Canary Creams,'' George said from his place on top of the cashier stand, which he had jumped on top of to get his attention.

    "That's George.'' Harry told the Marauders who had come in and stood besides him.

     "Oy! Harry mate is that you?'' George shouted as he squinted in their direction, "Fred C'mere! Harry's here!''

    "WHAT!'' yelled a voice that came from an unseen back room.

    Shacking his head George jumped down from his place on the counter and walked towards Harry, while he yelled back to Fred, "HARRY'S HERE!'' 

    "HARRY?'' yelled back Fred.

    "YES! NOW GET OUT HERE!'' George replied.

    Upon reaching Harry, George said, "I think he's fried his brain this time. Between you and me we've been trying to make a time-stop. You know allowing someone ample time to get away from the scene of a crime before you get caught by a teacher. Not a lot of time maybe about thirty seconds or so, but so far we have about two seconds. I doubt we'll reach our goal the Ministry has been—''

    "HARRY!'' yelled Fred, who was wearing a white lab coat or what was supposed to be a white lab coat, it was covered with black soot, and goggles on top of his soot covered face.

    "Nice of you to visit mate!'' said Fred who was still yelling but not as load as before.

    "No need to yell, we can all hear you.'' George said.

    "Oh sorry about that. That last explosion was a little to close.'' Said Fred with a shrug.

    "Hey Harry aren't you supposed to be in school?'' George asked as the thought just dawned on him.

    "Yeah, but I got the day off to come get them their school supplies.'' Harry replied. 

    "Who?'' Fred and George asked at the same time, Fred a little lauder then George.

    For the first time they both looked at the people standing around Harry and let out identical gasp of shock. Fred took a step back and rubbed his eyes just in case that explosion did more damage then he thought.

    "Lupin…'' said George while raising one hand to about the height Lupin was now and bringing it down to the height that the younger Lupin that stood before him.

    "S-Sirius—'' Fred said when he realized there was nothing wrong with his eyes.

    "Is dead.'' George finished for him.

    "Harry look-alike…''

    "Don't understand…''

    "Brain going to implode…''

    "Why don't I understan—''

    Before George could finish Harry said, "It's rather complicated but the main idea here is that the three of them, Sirius, Remus and my dad, got sent forward in time and are now going to go to school with me.''

    "Oh, well that helps. The world makes sense once again.'' George said.

    "But for how long'' asked Fred who was currently eyeing the Marauders.

    "Well it's an honor having you, our inspiration, in our store. This calls for food.'' George stated.

    Taking out his wand Fred pulled up some chairs and an already set table before them.

    "Hey! Everyone were closing for an hour so get!'' yelled George as he took a seat at the table and pored himself some tea.

    It took the angry and grumbling customers about five minuets to leave.

    "So—'' started Fred.

    "Tell us more about—'' George put in.

    "How you got visitation rights.'' Finished Fred.

*****************************************************

 * About an hour later *

    After about thirty-five minutes of talking, which could have gone longer because all the talk was about pranks, Lupin, who had guessed where they were came in and told them that it was time to go. On hearing this Fred and George got up and started putting random things from the shelves into a bag, which they gave to the Marauders and Harry. Then still unable to tear themselves away from their newfound friends they talked for about ten more minuets, while the older Lupin wondered around the shop reading the various signs and trying to suppress a smile. When it was really time to go Fred and George saw them to the door and said, "Make us proud dearies!''

    While waiting for his turn with the floo powder Sirius said, "Now why can't there be more people like them?''

    The older Lupin snorted and shook his head but did not say anything.    

******************************************************

*On the way to the dinning hall for dinner after they dropped their stuff off* 

    "O.k. first order of business after dinner is do Harry's work, pretend we're going to sleep, grab Harry's friend Ron and then we get to work.'' James told them as they made their way to dinner.

    "Some how we're going to have to cast a spell that protects all the Gryffindors from getting hurt. We can't have them all mad at us after all if the teachers find out that it was us Gryffindors going to lose a lot of points.'' Said Remus as they neared the dinning hall.

    "Yeah you're right,'' agreed Sirius, "we can cast a charm on the portal that protects them from the gnomes and doors, I guess, but I'm not promising anything with the toilets.''

    "Sounds good to me,'' said Harry as they reached the dinning hall doors.

    Walking to the Gryffindor table never seemed to take so long before, thought Harry. Well it's not very often when people in the past pop in to say hi either. Sirius and James seemed to love the attention or rather the attention of one very specific person. Snape.

    James and Sirius were walking a few paces ahead of Harry and Remus, to the seats that Ron and Harmione had so clearly saved for them, when they turned to look at each other and nodded their heads.

    Falling a little behind Sirius whispered over his shoulder to Harry and Remus, "Watch Snivellus you two, no matter what you may hear watch him.''

    Upon hearing this Remus let out a groan.

    Harry looked at Remus with a raised eyebrow. Over the summer Harry's dislike for Snap had pretty much turned to hate. After all if Snape hadn't made so many snide comments about Sirius doing nothing for the Order Sirius wouldn't have been so eager to go out and fight that night.

    Turning his attention to where Snape sat Harry saw that he was looking at them as if he wanted to kill them….slowly….very slowly.

    "Sirius!'' yelled James.

    Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see that Sirius had stepped on James' robe and had tripped him but James had whipped out his leg and in turn tripped Sirius or that's what it looked like.

    While all this had happened Sirius took out his wand really fast, with the hand that the teachers couldn't see because it was currently obscured by James' falling form, and whispered a quick spell under his breath pointing his wand at Snape.

    While everyone's attention was currently on James and Sirius (no one saw the wand that Sirius had pulled out and replaced so fast) only Harry and Remus saw the change that Snape went through and burst out laughing. It was a good thing that no one had yet looked at Snape because everyone just assumed that they were laughing at Sirius and James.

    Having accomplished their goal James and Sirius jumped up like nothing happened pretended to brush each other off and walked to their seat like nothing happened. Remus and Harry who were still laughing followed them and sat down.

    "It wasn't that funny mate,'' said Ron.

    Harry just shock his head and started laughing again.

    Sirius gave out a bark of a cough that sounded like Snape and started loading his plate with food.

    Turning their heads Ron and Harmione saw what the fuss was all about and by this time most of the school had noticed too and erupted with laughter, well almost everyone.

    Harmione turned to the guys and was about to yell at them by the look on her face but didn't get a chance to because just then Snape jumped up with a roar of, "YOU!''

    Now the whole school started laughing and a very few of the teachers too, though out sight.

    Snape's robes had been turned pink and his greasy, black hair was no longer greasy or black but curly bleached blond. His face was powdered white and would had made him look like a ghost if it were not for the fact that he was wearing very red blush, very red lipstick to match and shocking dark blue jewel encrusted fake eye lashes. Two other teachers were also currently physically restraining him.

    Over Snape's snarls and death threats Professor McGonagal managed to yell, "You Four my office now!''

    "We just got here! You had your eye on us, we didn't do it!'' James yelled back over Snape.

    "It wasn't us," agreed Sirius, "We weren't the ones to reveal that Snape is secretly a drag queen! I swear!'' 


	10. Chapter 10

    "Just go!'' yelled a furious Professor McGonagall.

    "But we—'' began Sirius.

    "Go!''

    Sighing James and Sirius stood up joining Harry and Remus, who hadn't even had the chance to sit down yet. 

    "Wrongfully accused as always,'' James sighed sarcastically, but loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear.

    With Snape still spluttering nonsense behind them the Marauders and Harry made their way out of the room and into the hallway.   

    "You could have at least waited till Harry and I had something to eat before you got us in trouble,'' grumbled Remus.

    "Stop complaining Moony,'' said Sirius as they made their way to Professor McGonagall's office, "what kind of friend would I be if I didn't think of you? I grabbed you and Harry some food. Can't have you guys dying of starvation now can I?'' Saying so he pulled out some food and held it out to them.

    Harry and Remus stopped and glanced at the food that was being offered and grimaced. It was nothing that resembled food mixed with some lent. 

    Seeing their faces Sirius said, "Picky, picky, picky. We can always go down to the kitchens later and get some more food before we start.'' Having said this Sirius flicked his hand, the one with the food, and the mesh ended up hitting a portrait, whose occupant immediately woke up and started scolding him. Sirius was to busy trying to clean off his hands on his robes to notice.

    "Come on you guys,'' said James, "The faster McGonagall sees us the faster she'll realize she can't pin this one on us. We've just gotten to good at this.''

    "You've got that right mate,'' Sirius said while giving James a slap on the back.

    Upon reaching Professor McGonagall's office they went in and sat down to wait for her. Which wasn't long. She soon stormed in and swiftly moved to stand in front of them, glaring at them.

    "You haven't even been here three days, and already you should have been expelled for a couple of things,'' Professor McGonagall practically hissed.

    "We didn't do it this time,'' said James, "you saw us, I mean the whole room was watching us when we came in, and we weren't here the whole day. It must have been some other incredibly brilliant, good-looking people.''   

    "No I'm positive it wasn't some other students Mr. Potter, because I know other students wouldn't be stupid enough to repeatedly provoke a teacher.''

    "Yes, but we haven't repeatedly provoked him. Not yet at least,'' said James, "Just because all fingers point to us doesn't mean we did it. When did we have time to do it? We barely walk through the door and already you're accusing us of crimes, that although we wouldn't have mind committing, we did not commit.''

    "You barely walk through the door everything seems to go wrong,'' Professor McGonagall said mockingly.

    "Personally, professor, I think he did it to himself. In order to get us expelled you know the slime-ball is always trying to do that.'' Sirius stated.

    Turning her sharp gaze to Sirius, Professor McGonagall said, "He did not do it to himself, Black, and furthermore unlike you his only goal in life is no longer trying to get you in trouble.'' 

    At this point in her oh-so-lovely speech both of the Potters currently sitting before her gave a rather loud snort.

    This caused her attention to turn to Harry.

    "Mr. Potter I am very disappointed in you, I had expected more from you. Most of the students here look up to you, even if you may not think so, they do. Especially now when everyone knows that Voldemort is alive again. People will be watching you more then ever. What will people think when they hear about you starting to act this way?''

    "I doubt it will be worse then when they heard I was mentally unstable, a dark lord or when they heard I was an attention seeker.'' said Harry angrily.

    "They shouldn't be looking up to him anyway, he's only sixteen after all.'' said James.

    "So….dark lord? I hadn't heard that before, but after spending some time with you I can totally believe it.'' Sirius said conversationally.

    "Sirius.'' Said both James and Remus.

    Ignoring them Professor McGonagall said, "I don't know how you did it but I know you did it and because I know you did it I'm going to give you a month of detention.''

    "But Professor—'' all four started. Two because they were actually innocent and the other two because it just wasn't…..right.

    "Quiet I don't want to hear it. Now leave.'' Professor McGonagall finished.

    All four of them got up without complaint and headed out the door. When it was firmly closed behind them James turned to the rest and said, "Who's ready for some good, clean fun?''

    "Me, me, pick me.'' Said Sirius while waving around his hand and bouncing on the soles of his feet.

*****************************************************************

    *On the way to the Gryffindor common room, after stopping by the kitchens. *                 

    They met up with no one in the hallways because it was currently after they were aloud to be out and about. But when did that ever stop them? They were all currently content with the way the day turned out well not so much with the month of detention, but on the bright side they were the first students to get detention that year.

    "O.k. first off were going to split into pairs,'' began James, "Remus and I will do the charms to protect the Gryffindors, jinx the Slytherinys, and Snape. Sirius you go with Harry and his friend Ron jinx the doors, put an exploding timer on the toilets so they wont start till morning and then meet me and Moony at the forest, where we will call the gnomes. Everyone got it? Good.''

    "People please remember that if you are caught any knowledge of us having known you will be terminated and if you speak we will find you and you will be disemboweled. Thank you.'' Sirius said with a smile.

    Reaching the portrait of the fat lady Harry said the password and they climbed in and were immediately assailed with the sound of clapping. Apparently most of them had stayed up to congratulate them on their brilliance.

    "Thank you, thank you. I love you.'' Said Sirius while waving his hand as if he had just won a pageant.

    "I'd like to thank my loyal fans, the one-eyed git with the ball, and I'd also like to thank my new found son.'' Said James while grabbing Harry and giving him a one-armed hug.

    Braking away from James Harry made his way to his friends. Ron looked rather exited but Hermione on the other hand looked ready to strangle Harry.

    "How could you?'' she said rather angrily as Harry came closer.

    "It was surprisingly easy.'' Said Sirius, who had followed Harry.

    "I can't believe you. You're all so—''

    "Oh, come on Hermione it was hilarious!'' said Ron with a big smile.

    Giving them all an evil glare Hermione stormed off to the girl's dormitory. 

    "What a stiff,'' Sirius said while he watched Hermione storm off.

    "Hey watch it,'' Ron said going rather stern.

    Sirius turned to Ron and shrugged. 

    "She's usually not that bad,'' said Harry.

    "Let's hope not,'' said James who had made his way to them along with Remus, "She might come in handy with one of the more difficult pranks. You said she was the top witch of your class, right Harry?''

    In response Harry nodded.

    "Let's go see your broom Harry,'' said Remus. 

    The Marauders had wanted to have a peek at Harry's broom ever since they passed the Quidditch supply store, and Harry had proudly told them that Sirius had given him a firebolt. Which had made this Sirius think that he partly had dibs on it, after all the money had come from his vault.

    So distracted with Quidditch the boys passed the hours rather quickly, waiting till everyone had left the common room, talking about which teams were better. And sometimes scribbling down the outcomes of some world cups. The also talked about some games they had been in and the strategies that had been used. They were so distracted that it took them a half hour, after the last person had left, to realize that they were alone.

    "O.k. people it looks like it's time,'' said James as he stood up and stretched. 

    "Time for what?'' asked Ron who still hadn't been filled in.

    Sighing Sirius filled him in, in under then three minuets. Which left Ron and Harry a little dazed, they had never heard anyone talk so fast and understand them. Remus and James just smiled at them.

    "So are we ready now?'' asked Remus after Sirius had filled them in.

    Ron nodded his head.

    "Good,'' said James, "Harry do you have the cloak? Good. I have mine, was planning to use it for a late night adventure the first day back. And you have our map right Sirius? O.k. give it here and you can use Harry's. Ready everyone?''

    Having agreed everyone got under the invisibility cloaks and started towards the portal.

    When the were out side Ron, Harry, and Sirius went their own way while James and Remus stayed, starting to cast a spell over the entry way.

**************************************************************

    * Three hours later. *

    "O.k. that was the last door.'' Said Sirius.

    "Thank god,'' said Ron.

    Which was pretty much the feeling everyone was having. It had been hard to find all the doors, and they doubt that they found them all; they had also charmed the toilets while on their door hunting expedition.

    "So let's go meet the others in the forest.'' Said Harry.

    Consulting the map Ron said, "We'd better run because Filch is coming this way.''

    Letting out a groan Sirius and Harry began jogging to the main door. They didn't stop till they were some ways past the doors.

    Stretching out his arms Harry stretched, the cool night breeze felt good to him.

    "Come on Prongslit,'' said Sirius while giving Harry a push, "were not done yet.''

    Making their way to the forest Sirius guided them to a spot a little ways away from the willow, claiming that, that was were Remus and James would be. He turned out to be right.

    "What took you guys so long?'' said both James and Remus.

    "Well there are a lot of doors at this place,'' said Sirius lazily as he flopped down on the ground.

    "What are you doing sitting down? We're not done yet,'' said James.

    Groaning Sirius stood up and pulled out his wand.

    "O.k. James and Harry you guys do the summoning spell and the rest of us can do the stunning spell. Then were can mess with their minds,'' said Remus.

    Pulling out their wands Harry and James looked to the others to make sure that they were ready and then said, "Accio Gnomes!''

    Nothing happened for a while and then there was a huge rumbling. All of a sudden all you could see were millions of gnomes coming directly their way.

    "Oh, my—'' was all Ron got out before one of them hit him in the head.

    The rest of them had gotten over their shock and were now stunning the gnomes. About twenty minuets later them five of them stood in the middle of what looked like millions of potatoes. 

    "O.k. do your stuff Moony.'' panted James.

    It took Remus about ten minuets to spell the gnomes.

    "Done.'' Said a rather tired looking Remus.

    "Just think about the bigger picture,'' said Sirius as he placed an arm around Moony's shoulder and looked out over the gnomes.

    "Where are we going to put them all?'' asked Ron.

    Everyone stopped and pondered this for a moment.

    "We could put them in the room of requirement,'' said Harry.

    "Lead the way said,'' James said as he started to float some of the gnomes back towards the castle. 

    They didn't have any trouble getting the gnomes into the room of requirement or setting a realizing charm on the door, which would open, at breakfast.

*********************************************************

    Closing the portal behind him, Harry slumped against it.

    "That was probably the most demanding preparation for a prank we ever did,'' said James.

    "Yeah,'' said Remus with a yawn.

    "Well sleep tight everyone, tomorrows going to be a big day,'' said Sirius.


	11. Chapter 11

    "Harry.''

    "Mmm…''

    "Harry, come on it's time to get up.''

    "Mmm…''

    "If you don't get up right now Prongslit you're going to be sorry.''

    Opening his eyes slightly Harry made out the two figures of James and Sirius standing at the side of his bed. (Sirius with his wand out and pointed at him.) Groaning Harry sat up and reached for his glasses on the nightstand.

    "Good choice Prongslit,'' said Sirius in a jolly voice, while putting his wand away, "I really didn't want to jinx you so early in the morning. Well, this morning anyway.''

    "Thank-you for the consideration,'' Harry grumbled as he rolled over and got off the bed.

    "Any time Prongslit.''

    When the other beds came into view Harry realized that everyone else was still asleep. Turning quickly to look out the window Harry saw that the sun was only just coming up.

    "Why'd you wake me up so early?'' Harry demanded angrily, he'd only got about three hours of sleep last night.

    "You got that right mate,'' grumbled Ron who, had just been woken up by Remus.

    "Don't you two know anything?'' said Sirius with a disappointed shake of his head.

    "Not this early in the morning,'' grumbled Ron.

    "We had to get up early so no one will suspect we were up to anything last night.'' James said in a lecturing voice.

    "They're not that dumb,'' Harry said sarcastically, "I think they're going to know we were up to something last night the minuet they leave their room.''

    "Yeah, I don't think it really mattered what time we got up at, they're still going to punish us. I could have had three more hours of sleep, at least.'' Ron added.

    "Yes and you would have missed breakfast,'' said Remus, "we get up this early so we have time to go down to the kitchens and get something to eat before we get in trouble.''

    "Believe me, when you get in trouble in the morning they don't let you finish your breakfast.'' Sirius said.

    "So hurry up and get dressed you two. We'll wait for you down in the common room.'' James stated as he made his way to the door with Remus and Sirius following.

    "Today is going to be a long day,'' Ron said.

    Harry sighed and then nodded his head in agreement as he began to get dressed.

    Twenty minuets later.

    "Honestly,'' Sirius said as Harry and Ron came down the staircase, "It's almost like waiting for a girl. Harry you did remember to brush you're teeth didn't you? I hate having to kiss someone with morning breath.''

    "Oh, shut it Sirius,'' said an annoyed Harry.

    "Awe, yoou look so cute when you're angry,'' Sirius said as he got up, from his chair, to ruffle Harry's hair. 

    Harry, who still thought that it was way to early, just shoved Sirius away.

    "Playing hard to get are we?'' said Sirius with a crooked smile.

    "Come on you guys we don't have that much time,'' said Remus as he made his way to the portal.

     "No,'' said Ron only about two and a half hours.''

    "Oh, quit whining,'' James said as he made his way to follow Remus.

    "No ones making you go,'' Sirius said, "If you want to stay and sleep stay, but you wont get anything to eat till lunch. I doubt Professor McGonagall has changed that much, as to let us have food. Come on let's go.''

    Hesitating only for a second Ron jogged to catch up with Harry and Sirius who were already on their way out the portal.

    "So what do you think we'll get this time?'' asked Remus conversationally, as they all made their way to the kitchens.

    "They might give us about four months worth of detention,'' Sirius replied.

    "Maybe they'll take away our wands for a week,'' said James.

    "They might ban us from Hogsmade,'' Harry added.

    "Or they could ban us from Quidditch.'' Said Ron.

    All of a sudden Harry stopped in his tracks, he hadn't thought of that. What if they did? He was going to be captain! Or what if they just took that away from him? That would still be blow. They couldn't do that. But he could already picture Snape demanding his suspension from Quidditch.

    "Come on Harry,'' Said Ron who had finally noticed that he had stopped, "McGonagall wouldn't do that. Well not to you anyway.''

    Harry wasn't so sure about that.

    "I don't know, she does it all the time to this Potter,'' said Sirius while jerking his thumb at James.

    "Yes, but just from games not Quidditch totally.'' James said hastily as he saw the look on Harry's face.

    "But still I'm supposed to be captain what if they take that away from me?'' Harry said.

    "They won't,'' Ron said with an exaggerated sigh, "You're Dumbledore's favorite student.''

    "Besides if they do you can pretend to cry and say that Quidditch is all you have left after the man took your mum, dad and your extremely handsome godfather.'' Sirius said.

    "Hopefully they'll be to distracted with other things to remember that you're in Quidditch at all,'' Remus added helpfully.

    "Come on you guys were almost there,'' James said as he began to walk again, "Don't worry Harry from the way McGonagall talked about you I'd say that she actually likes you more then more students.''

    Harry snorted at the very idea of it, but she did want to continue beating Slytherin didn't she?

    Making their way down the last set of staircases the group soon found themselves in a hallway with pictures of food up everywhere. Stopping in front of one James reached over and tickled a pear whereupon the picture immediately swung open allowing them admittance.

    "Nothing like a good, heavy meal to start your day,'' Sirius said as he patted his stomach.

    "You got that right,'' James replied.

    The group of friends was currently on their way to the Great Hall. They had about fifteen minuets before the doors started to do their stuff, the toilets exploded, and the gnomes were released. As for the Slytherins and Snape, well that depended on if they left their dorms and rooms, but that would take courage. Something that, that house was certainly not know for, so they probably had a good amount of time before any of them showed their faces. 

    When the reached the doors of the great hall James turned around and said, "Now remember we're five hungry guys, who have just gotten up from bed and we're…err…sort of exited to be starting school.''

    "School!'' yelled Ron all of a sudden while he slapped his forehead with his hand, "I forgot to get my stuff. Man, now I have to back go get it! I'll probably miss everything now!''

    With that Ron started to run the long way back to the Gryffindor house.

    "Lucky him. Now he'll probably wont get into trouble,'' Sirius sniffed as he stared at Ron's retreating back, "McGonagall is just going to grab who's there, she wont even think of him.''

    "All well,'' said Remus.

    "Yeah, lets go sit down, we have to go play innocent for the next thirteen minuets,'' said James, looking down at his watch.

    Walking into the hall they immediately had everyone's attention. Everyone was waiting to see what they were going to do next or what they had done. Everyone was sure someone had done something because a whole table of Slytherins was missing and right now the likely suspects were the people who had just walked in.

    Harry and the Marauders ignored the many people, including teachers or especially teachers that were currently staring at them and whispering about them.

    Taking some seat near a stern looking Hermione the Marauders and Harry began to pile food onto their plates, just like any other innocent law abiding student. But unlike law-abiding students only Sirius proceeded to eat the food he had piled onto his plate, while Harry watched him in absolute amazement. Remus and James who were already used to their friends behavior were trying very hard no to glance at the entrance of the Great Hall.

    Hermione who could not take the silence anymore, and who decided to give them the silence treatment at a different time said, "All right what did you guys do?''

    "Hmm…us?'' said James innocently.

    "Yes you.'' Snapped Hermione.

    "Well, it's more of a question of what haven't we done,'' said Sirius who had taken a pause from eating.

    "O.k. what have you done to the Slytherins.''

    "Nothing.'' Sirius and James answered in the same shifty tone.

    "I—'' Hermione started to say but stopped when she saw 'nothing' walk through the door.

    "Dumbledore I demand that something be done!'' yelled a seething voice.

    Every single person turned to the sound of the voice and almost every single person erupted with laughter. Standing before them was Snape, wearing vibrant pink robes, with his hair dyed bright gold and red. And behind him stood a line of Slytherins with the same infliction, currently following Snape to the head table.

    "You can not let them get away with this after what they did last night! I demand that they be expelled!'' Hissed an enraged Snape while glaring at the Marauders and Harry.

    "Black! Lupin! Potters! Are you death or something! What did I just tell you last night!'' yelled a red faced Professor McGonagall, "Go to Dumbledore's office right now! And a hundred points from Gry—''

    Before she could conclude there came a great groaning that literally shook the ground. And all of a sudden a tidal wave of what looked like potatoes exploded through the doors. But unlike potatoes as soon as they hit the ground they ran and launched themselves at people. (They also somehow managed to close the doors.)

    "Runnn!''

    "Stun them!!''

    "Help!''

    "It's got meee!''

    "What on earth did you do!'' yelled a furious Hermione over the yells and pleas of help from the other students.

    But still her yells went on unheard.

    Sirius jumped on to his chair and yelled, "Fly, my pretties. Fly!''

    While James who had also jumped on to his chair was yelling, "Hair! Go for the red and gold hair!'' 

    Suddenly with a bang as laud as gun, that everyone heard over the screaming, the doors shot open and a voice yelled, "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!''

    Harry was just able to make out the portly figure of Fudge before a wave of gnomes attacked the minister.

Chapter dedicated to my new beta. Sorry you couldn't do this one but I had no time to send it before Monday, which was my deadine.


End file.
